Give me a Life and I'll Create you a Story
by Massacre at the Teaparty
Summary: They all started somewhere. Maybe it wasn't always at the best of meetings, but little by little they became the best of companions. Traveling together through the good and the bad knowing the worst or the best is going to come. Eco and Linna staying beside Belca. Belca, fixing the wrongs his brother tried to do. Orcelito, the lone one manipulated after losing both his brothers.
1. The Knight

The Knight

_Working for the good_

_I would still consist of the bad_

_There was a girl with such young beauty_

_I found myself with a curl of desire_

_Little was my knowledge then_

_I had talked to her ten times worse_

_Doing everything possible to vow my loyalty_

_I was serving impure royalty_

_Following you behind your captured steps_

_I prep myself for the worst yet the best_

_Staying by your side_

_I vow to never lie_

_Protecting you from the pain_

_I will take each grain of it_

_Taking our separate ways_

_I love our past days_

_Barely surviving this tragedy_

_I have no more strategies_

_This time you are the one by me_

_You will not flee_

_Binding myself to you_

_I promise I will always be true_

I never thought the girl I once saw would be the person I'd serve. A prince trying to escape from the guards, saving his own life taking measures as far as cross-dressing. When I found out you were the prince, my prince, I risked my life for you. What was this life good for anyway? My purpose is to protect you and that was definitely not a mistake. I kiss your hand, pledge my loyalty. I think it's all going to fade to black now with the sight of my great prince in my eyes, but then, as time passed by, there you were again. I wasn't the one rescuing you this time, you rescued me and did everything it took. Now that I'm recovering I never realized how beautiful it is to be by your side. My one and only prince, Belca. I thank you for filling these empty holes- not just in the past incomplete me, but to all others as well. It's such an honor to serve such a noble man as you are.

* * *

Well, I don't often see many +C: Sword and Cornett fans out there. I know very few but this is such a great series I honestly wanted to create a fan-fiction of this. I didn't quite know what to write about, I spent a looong time not paying attention in class so I could figure out what to write. Turns out I came up with this in just a few minutes. The actual writing of two chapters took me two hours, though. I'm not very good with poetry but I did try and proud of how this came out. Well, to those very few +C: Sword and Cornett fans out there that read this, I hope you enjoyed this. This will only be four chapters long(possibly five) for future reference.


	2. The Leading Prince

The Leading Prince

_Contained inside this one place_

_I once wished to trace elsewhere_

_Unable to understand my brothers' love for me_

_I was bewildered by their glee_

_Slipping through the tips of my fingers_

_I let it all trigger_

_Falling down this cliff_

_I feel a knife in my pathetic life_

_Saved by someone mysterious_

_I ponder to how serious I am_

_Forced to choose between life and death_

_I am choked by this man with no breath_

_Defending my choice to survive_

_I find out I'm thrived to die to others anyway_

_Making a deal with him_

_I have yet to raise my chin in public_

_Finally standing up for a stranger_

_I find myself in much danger_

_Fleeing with my partner_

_I alter my view of him_

_Kidnapped by the ones all hate_

_I see that human over-rate_

_Shifting my views of so many things_

_I have explored the world like a bird with wings_

_Fixing all the wrong_

_I hold the hands of the people I long_

_Helping people in need_

_I do not plead for saving anymore_

I am the third prince of this family. I was always looked down upon because my mother was a commoner. My brothers never did the same though. I was being surrounded by my two brothers. In all honesty, I was happy even if I talked to them with as much respect as I could. My quest began with my oldest brother dying. When Orcelito hung on to my hand to keep me from falling, the pain from the arrow shot in my back just helped me blind myself to how bad I thought my end was going to be. After falling and waking up to a very feminine man I found myself later traveling with him. I met another person who chose to serve me. As the days went on, as I faced many challenges, I found respect in myself. I changed and for the better. All thanks to the one who will sing my song and the knight who protects me. The people I once thought responsible for my brother's death are now my new companions. They've helped me through a disease, curing it, and saving even more and more. Comparing my old self and my new self, I see that I've always been capable of making a difference without realizing. A new path was created, a new future where we can all be treated equally. I will walk down my road of choices with pride.

* * *

This is all I'm doing for tonight considering I've spent two hours on this already. It's past one in the morning and I have school tomorrow, er- today. I will do Eco and Orcelito next. I might do Hector as well. Then that'll be it for this fan-fic. When more English translations are out(I've read all the RAWs) I might do some side characters. I'm not sure. Until then, I thank you for reading this! Please continue to read +C: Sword and Cornett because I promise so much goes on it makes me feel like my heart is just tearing into pieces.


End file.
